


Lumière du Soleil

by WanderingMidnight



Series: When the Moon Met the Sun [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, I'm scared ;_;, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMidnight/pseuds/WanderingMidnight
Summary: Shining brightly in the clamor of day, blinding among the clear skies.A role model to all, her source of hope.Byleth is her sun, so dazzlingly brilliant in every way possible.





	Lumière du Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! So, I was given the opportunity to FINALLY step into the world of fic writing with this collab, done together with my pal [Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway), thank you so much for inviting me! If you haven't already done so, please take a look at her fic for this collab [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949539).
> 
> I am absolutely in LOVE in Three Houses right now, and I love Edeleth so much, I'm so glad I can write for these two precious beans!
> 
> As this is my first "real" work, I don't expect it to be perfect, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

White clouds sleepily move through the blue sky, rays of sunshine pouring down onto the stone ground. It's one of those rare days where Edelgard and Byleth have the day to themselves, undisturbed by anyone. Though they do have an upcoming mission just next week, they take this opportunity for some peace and quiet, even if only temporary. Enbarr is a busy place in the daytime, and from their view, the whole of the city is visible. Edelgard silently observes the people going about their business, their chattering and the sounds of their activities filling the air.

"This is pretty relaxing to watch," Byleth states out of the blue, breaking the silence, "sure, they're pretty loud, but this is much better than watching people scream for their lives instead."

Edelgard can't help but be surprised at Byleth's bluntness, but she does agree. She nods.

"Indeed. Once we win this war, I'll make sure that this kind of peaceful day is a daily occurrence."

She glances over at Byleth, who doesn't seem to notice as she's occupied with observing the townsfolk below them. Edelgard can't help but think about how beautiful Byleth is; a part of her wonders what the professor sees through those shining blue eyes.

How she feels towards Byleth is a little hard to describe. She remembers how devastated she was upon finding about her teacher's sudden disappearance, for a straight five years, to boot! All that time, she'd been forced to lead the Strike Force by herself, and although the rest of the Black Eagles tried to comfort her, every day she couldn't stop thinking about it, yet a part of her believed that Byleth would one day return.

And the whole course of the war changed when she did. They'd been able to turn the war over in their favor, and they led their troops into battle expertly. Everything seems so different when she's around. It'd been as if two shattered pieces of glass had magically put themselves back together. Edelgard felt _whole_. In all those years without Byleth, she'd always felt like she was missing something, but not exactly able to put her finger around exactly what made it that way.

She's always wondered how Byleth is able to do the things she does. On top of being a borderline genius, able to sweep victories from under their opponents' feet in battles, there's a certain charisma around her that just...naturally draws people to her, Edelgard included. The two in particular have grown so much closer than anyone else, that it doesn't feel like they're mere friends anymore. She treasures the time that they spend together, by each other's side, and she wants that to last forever.

A sudden but firm tap on the shoulder causes her to let out a soft, surprised gasp. She turns to see Byleth motioning to the door that leads back into the castle.

"I'm going ahead. See you later." She smiles and waves, to which she receives a wave back, and exits the balcony. When her figure disappears into the distance, Edelgard sighs to herself and looks back out at Enbarr. People are still doing business as usual, the colorful stalls of merchants standing out like a sore thumb among the rather dull color scheme of the city.

Her thoughts immediately drift to Byleth as she watches the city from above with no real interest. It's hard to sum up how Edelgard feels towards her. An inerasable wish to stand beside her, the context of the situation of no importance. It doesn't matter where or when - Edelgard can't help but feel incomplete without the presence of Byleth. When she smiles, Edelgard's heart flutters, a strange sensation that just confuses her. What she does know is that these emotions go beyond mere admiration - is it...love?

It has to be. She can't find any other way to describe it. When she realizes it, she immediately wants to tell Byleth all about it, just like how she always confided in Byleth about her past. Surely, she would listen. Yes, that would be the best course of action.

She's about to wrap up the train of thought and call it a day, but something stops her. Another thought invades her mind.

What would Byleth think if she confessed? A former student professing her love to her teacher? The last thing she wants is for her to walk away, utterly disgusted. Her mind provides all sorts of outcomes: rejection, indifference, acceptance...

Wait. Acceptance?

If Byleth ever reciprocated, what would she do?

Her dream would come true. Building a new future after the war, together with Byleth - it'd be all she's ever wanted. Coming to terms with her heart is a foreign feeling, and Edelgard distantly pictures the many different reactions that could result from her actions.

She realizes that she just wants Byleth to repeat her confession back to her. The more she thinks about it, the more curious she is about the result. She makes a note in her mind to confess tomorrow as she watches the sun set.

* * *

Edelgard is unable to sleep that night, twisting and turning in nervousness. Tension races through her, and all she can really do is absentmindedly watch the clock tick as her thoughts drift, minutes turning to hours.

This continues until morning finally arrives, and when the dawn breaks through, she can't help but be relieved. She immediately gets up and out of bed, going through her usual routine of getting washed up and dressed. Her empress clothes are rather uncomfortable - the bright red dress is a little too stuffy for her taste, and the long cape doesn't help, neither does her crown. Really, they just make it even worse, but she doesn't complain as she steps out of her room.

She hasn't forgotten her plan for today, mind you - in fact, the first place she goes to before doing anything else is the balcony. When she steps out onto the worn-but-strong ground, she doesn't expect anyone to be there, so she's genuinely surprised to see Byleth, back turned to her. She notices Edelgard's footsteps, though, and whirls around to acknowledge her with a small smile.

"Good morning, Edelgard."

"Professor...what are you doing up so early?"

Byleth shakes her head. "Couldn't sleep. It was horrible."

"Oh? What a coincidence," Edelgard says sheepishly, "I didn't get much sleep either."

"I guess we really are quite similar."

That sentence makes Edelgard pause. This is the perfect opportunity to say what she wanted to yesterday. She walks over beside Byleth, looking down. The people of Enbarr had not woken up just yet. Of course they hadn't - it's a little too early.

"Professor, there is something that I must tell you."

Byleth raises an eyebrow in interest. "Go on."

Edelgard has to choose her words carefully. "You see, ever since you returned to us, I've felt much happier. Of course, I'm very much relieved that you came back, but...this is different. When we work together, I feel strangely complete. Like I'm a broken piece being put together into a whole. Your return changed everything for me. I didn't think much of it at first, but after thinking about it yesterday, I realized..." She blushes as she says the words she's most nervous to say, "Perhaps I've fallen in love with you."

Silence. Byleth's eyes are widened and her jaw drops to the floor. For a moment, Edelgard is afraid she'd said something wrong, and she mumbles an apology and is about to just hide in a corner from embarrassment when a grip on her arm stops her. As she slowly turns to look back at Byleth, Edelgard takes note of how her cheeks have also gone red.

"I'm glad."

What? What is she saying--

"Because I love you too."

Edelgard and pretty much everything around her stops immediately. She looks at Byleth, absolutely dumbstruck, and she only finds her voice a few seconds later.

"Y-you do?"

Byleth pulls her back so they're facing each other. She takes both of Edelgard's hands in her own, holding them up.

"Yes."

This is, Edelgard decides, one of the times she appreciates Byleth's blunt honesty. She's so happy that she actually said yes, that her feelings are mutual, but at the same time in disbelief over how quickly the situation is moving. While she wonders if this is just a prank that Byleth is playing on her, a voice in her head tells her she isn't, and for once, she chooses to believe that voice instead of her own consciousness. Still, she wants to hear the confirmation for herself.

"You're not joking, are you?"

Byleth just nods in affirmation. "Nope."

"Tell me, then," Edelgard can't stop herself from asking, "why would you love someone like me? Why would you trust me so easily? I could be lying to you, for all we know!"

She only receives a mischievous grin, as if Byleth knows every single little thought swimming in her head.

"You wouldn't do that. I know you, after all. As for why I love you? There are many reasons for that. First, your determination. The courage to step into uncharted territory with no fear. Second, your leadership. You've been leading the Strike Force for all those years, without me. I think that's amazing." Her eyes seem to sparkle in the light of the rising sun as what might be the biggest smile Edelgard's ever seen finds its way on her face. "And third...our absolute trust in each other. For you've opened up, telling me about your past, and I, offering my honest opinions about everything with no sugarcoating. I've been in love with you for a very, very long time...and I've been waiting for this, dreaming of this very moment."

"I..." Edelgard has no words. She can do nothing but gaze at Byleth, and all of her emotions bubble to the surface. When Byleth opens her arms invitingly, Edelgard almost just runs into her grasp, and she enjoys the warmth they share just for a moment before Byleth pulls away, her lips pursed in contemplation.

"Although, we do have a war to win. For now, let's put this to the side and focus on victory. When we do win," Byleth's little simper reappears, much to Edelgard's strange relief, "I'll never leave you ever again. Count on it."

Edelgard nods vigorously. Already she's looking forward to it all. As the sun fully rises, welcoming the new day, the sunlight gently illuminates Byleth's beautiful features. Truly, Edelgard is sure she can safely call this the best time of her life.

Shining brightly in the clamor of day, blinding among the clear skies. A role model to all, her source of hope.  
  
Byleth is her sun, so dazzlingly brilliant in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah gosh I have no confidence in this...I hope I didn't let you guys down! Hopefully you enjoyed. Again, a special thank you to Rainbow for allowing me to do this with her, and to all of you readers, I hope you liked it! Any kudos or comments are appreciated, I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
